Too late for a last chance
by X-Mannix
Summary: Provient directement de l'épisode 8.22 : Castiel ne peut en supporter plus. Sa langue se délie et plus rien ne peut l'arrêter.


Alors je préviens, c'est un gros coup de gueule provenant directement de l'épisode 8.22, alors ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu : même si je n'y dévoile quasi rien à propos de l'épisode en lui même, je préfère vous avertir quand même.

* * *

**Too late for a last chance.**

Malgré son expression de détresse et de sincère excuse sur le visage, Castiel sentit tout de même une rage sourde s'emparer de lui. Il y a trop longtemps qu'il restait simplement là à subir les humeurs de Dean. A accepter ses reproches parfois injustes, à voir dans ses yeux toute la déception injustifiée qu'il avait envers lui. C'en était trop, il ne méritait pas ça.

« Oui je n'ai pas cru en toi Dean. Et franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à présent? Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne crois plus en moi et je n'en fais pas une scène pour autant! »

Le son de sa voix s'élevait au fur et à mesure de sa déclaration. Son vocabulaire devenant, par la même occasion, moins approprié en sortant de la bouche d'un ange.

« Tu m'as reproché tant de choses alors que j'essayais simplement de faire du mieux que je pouvais. J'ai tout renié pour vous venir en aide. J'ai été jusqu'à perdre ma Grâce pour vous, pour toi! Et voilà ce que j'en récolte? Voilà la seule chose que je semble mériter après autant de sacrifices?! Tu es _puéril_ Dean! Tu as pardonné ton frère tellement de fois que ça ne se compte même plus sur les doigts des deux mains. Et à la moindre erreur que je commets, qui n'est pas étrangement différent de ce que Sam a fait, tu m'envois paître comme de la merde! »

Il reprit temporairement son souffle devant le regard incrédule des deux frères.

« As-tu seulement été une seule fois là pour moi Dean? Non pas que je t'ai déjà demandé quoi que ce soit mais réfléchis un peu et demande-toi vraiment si je suis celui à blâmer dans cette histoire. J'ai tout perdu, tout parce que j'ai fais le choix de vous suivre plutôt que de continuer avec les miens. J'ai du faire face à des décisions inévitables et je n'avais personne. _Personne_ tu m'entends! Tout ça parce que tu as décidé pendant un an de vivre une vie «normal», et en un an tu n'as pas une seule fois pensé à ce que je devenais, si j'allais bien simplement parce que nous étions amis et, bordel, parce que je t'ai sorti de l'enfer, parce que j'ai renié mon essence même pour toi et que ça méritait un minimum de considération! C'est seulement lorsque tu avais besoin de moi que mon importance te sautait au yeux, sinon rien. Nada, je n'étais qu'un emplumé parmi d'autres, un petit soldat à la solde d'autres petits soldats.

« Même lorsque j'ai accueilli Lucifer dans ma tête pour le bien de ton frère, il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit qu'à moi aussi ça pouvait terriblement m'affecter et pas seulement mentalement?! Non bien sûr, ce n'est qu'au plein milieu du purgatoire qu'il t'est paru judicieux de te soucier à nouveau de moi et de refaire équipe ensemble et pour avoir bonne conscience, je suppose. Tu peux être affreusement égoïste Dean, surtout quand il s'agit de moi. Mais je ne fais pas partie de la famille alors évidement, je n'avais aucune place à tes côtés. C'est bizarre hein, parce que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tes mots semblaient affirmer le contraire. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la tristesse que j'en ai ressentie en sachant que c'était pour tenter de me raisonner et d'éviter de te tuer que tu m'aies dit ça.

« Et maintenant tu veux que je te dise? J'en ai assez. C'est fini. Tu m'as toujours pris pour acquis, tu crois sincèrement pouvoir tout me balancer à la gueule sans que je ne bronche, en hochant simplement de la tête et en laissant passer ta colère? Eh bien, tu te trompes. Preuve en est, je baisse définitivement les bras. C'est injuste Dean de croire que je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Et sincèrement, ça me fait énormément de peine d'en arriver là. Je ne veux plus vous entendre m'appeler. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire de près ou de loin à vous. Je vais simplement refermer les portes du Paradis et on s'oubliera mutuellement pour le reste de nos misérables vies. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas extrêmement lent vers la porte. Sam regarda son frère avec des yeux tueurs, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à lui courir après ou tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter et arranger les choses.

« Cas', attend. la voix de Dean résonnait étrangement faible.  
- Castiel.  
- Pardon?  
- Mon nom est Castiel.»

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face aux Winchester, son visage fut impassible et ses yeux profondément noirs de colère au point d'en faire frissonner l'aîné, visiblement visé par ces deux iris. Et de tout son monologue, ce fut cette simple phrase et ce regard qui déclencha l'ouragan d'émotion en Dean. Au départ, les mots entraient d'une oreille pour en ressortir de l'autre mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait les laisser couler sur lui comme une simple rivière rejoignant son fleuve. Cette fois-ci, un déclic brutal s'amorça pour le submerger d'intenses sentiments douloureux qui lui donnèrent les larmes au yeux. Devant lui, l'ange qu'était Castiel s'apprêtait à les abandonner, à l'abandonner et une terreur sans nom noua son estomac. Non. Non, bon Dieu non!

« Cas', bordel de merde ! Ne fais pas ça.  
-Ou sinon quoi Dean? Que peux-tu encore me faire que tu n'aies pas déjà fait. Je crois qu'on a assez donné toi et moi. Je ne veux plus me détruire pour un lien qui a cessé d'exister. »

Sur ce fait et en dépit de toute la volonté dont Dean pourrait faire preuve pour le retenir, il leur tourna le dos une bonne fois pour toute. Laissant derrière lui des années de choix, de sentiments et de souvenirs et se tournant vers un avenir qu'ils savaient plus sombre que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là.

* * *

Je me suis injurié je ne sais combien de fois devant le comportement abominable de Dean lors de cet épisode et je lui en veux énormément pour le restant de ses jours s'il continue à être aussi borné et intolérable. Bref, grosse déception et frustration...


End file.
